Unplanned
by Altair25
Summary: Yang Xiao Long was a free spirit, being the bride a frankly toxic Jaune Arc was not something she planned for in her life, talk less of falling deeply and madly in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 _Defining my relationship with Jaune, would be like defining the relationship between a large ocean and a large forest fire._

 _Neither subduing the other and both of them forced to co-exist and survive despite each others presence._

 _Jaune was the textbook definition of a dick if there ever was a textbook definition of the word 'dick'. He was sexist, racist, homophobic, hateful, brutish… loving, caring, sweet, fair and he wasn't bad in the sack._

 _What I'm trying to say is… I never planed to fall in love with him in the first place._

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

His stare was sharp, piercing and quite honestly disconcerting to her, and in that moment she knew that there would both clash repeatedly over a myriad of matters.

His cerulean blue orbs shifted focus to her… well, escort would be the most accurate term to describe her companion.

From the corner olf her eye, she took note of how brittle her 'escorts' smile had become and she mentally grimaced at the sheer ridiculousness – and utter willingness on her part to continue with it – of the situation.

The silence was broken.

"She looks like a hooker"

And suddenly she wished the silence had continued.

Lilac eyes shifted to blood red and a menacing snarl made it way onto her previously uncomfortable visage.

"The fuck did you just call me!?" she hissed at him as her golden bracelets shifted to golden gauntlets and her golden mane lit ablaze in response to her rather… explosive temper.

His eyes shifted to the damaged wood work on the floor before quickly shifting right back at her with enough intensity to actually make her recoil a bit.

"Could you , I don't know, not try to break my house or something? I've shot people for pulling lesser shit than that"

She paused momentarily, as she digested his words. Very few people had kept managed to keep a straight face whenever her semblance kicked in… and she had never heard someone speak in a tone so dry that she could practically feel her mouth go dry, not even Blake.

"Jaune dear, could you please drop the sass, your attitude won't change anything and the sooner you realize it the better for you" the third individual finally piped in.

'Jaune' shot her one more look before turning his attention back to the third party, "Ma' I don't really think this is necessary I…"

"That's enough Jaune!" the elderly woman snapped having reached the limits of her patience, "I have had enough of you blatant disregard for tradition and utter display of irresponsibility!" her voice dropped from an annoyed tone to a clipped one as she regained her composure.

"As of this moment, you are married and I would suggest that you spend some time to know your spouse better and not waste valuable time sulking about it like a brat"

"… okay Ma" Jaune replied after what seemed to be a moment of hesitation.

The smile returned to the woman's face at his response, "Much better dear. Now I might as well leave you two to your own devices, I have a bullhead to catch after all"

And with that she was out the door too fast for her eye to pick up.

Jaune's hard stare lessened by a degree but did nothing to lessen the awkward atmosphere in the air, until finally (after a few more minutes of tense silence) he decided to break the silence, "Can I at least get your name?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before relenting, "Yang. Yang Xiao Long" her answer came dryly but she internally cringed at the accidental – well more of a subconscious – reference"

Thankfully, the reference seemed to fly over his head, "Jaune Arc, you hungry?"

Her growling stomach answered the question for her.

He rolled his eyes, "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going hunting"

He went into a different room and came out five minutes later with a shotgun in his right hand, a hunting knife strapped to his right thigh, an axe on his hip and a can of beer in his left hand.

"Lock the door behind me and keep it so until I get back" he stated flatly before heading towards the door, as his left pinky and ring finger reached for the door handle he paused for a bit as if remembering something.

He turned to face her, "if you see a female redhead knocking, keep quiet until she leaves"

And he was gone.

Yang sighed.

"What a prick"


	2. Chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

Yang stared at the scene before her with a slight sense of foreboding. She had been in the small town for the past month and her 'husband' hadn't bothered her and she, appreciating the space, hadn't bothered him in return.

Though to be perfectly honest she had expected him to try something on the night of her arrival (some wedding night), but surprisingly (or not surprisingly he had merely shown her a spare room to use and bid her goodnight with a quiet yet sarcastic "Don't look at me like that, you're not my type"

She didn't know whether to be relieved that he didn't try anything funny or to be offended over how flippant he was.

Her figure was one to die for thank you very much!

Over the past month, she had spent her free time exploring the frontier community she currently resided in and had discovered some very interesting facts.

Apparently, drunken bumpkins were quite eager to spill out all sorts of info for a good looking blonde in a bar who wasn't afraid to show off some skin.

First, the name of the frontier village was Ansel and it was situated on the southern parts of the continent of Sanus.

Second, her former classmate and Beacon emeritus, was the head of the local militia in the town.

Third, her 'dearest husband' was a well respected figure in this town, specifically he was the sheriff, meaning all crimes around her were reported to him and him alone, either in person or through his deputy, some crazy looking guy whom had a terrifying obsession with knives.

His name was Raymond Jackson, but people preferred to call him Jack the Ripper.

Fourth, this frontline town was a very hostile environment, well not internally at least but to outsiders (the four kingdoms included) they might have as well been bitter enemies. Their dislike was strong enough that they rejected the colour naming rule.

They said it was stupid and created an unnecessary hassle in something as simple as naming a child.

Fifth and perhaps the most interesting, the frontier community of Ansel had had a total of ten sheriffs since its inception, but Jaune was the youngest one so far… and undoubtedly the most ruthless one till date.

Of course she had asked for a couple of stories on how he had himself such a reputation, but the moment she dropped that question their expressions went from enthusiastic to downright uncomfortable…

… that is before one of the waitresses there recognized her as the Sheriffs wife and then their expression switched to a mixture of terrified and horrified… and then they drunkenly ran back to their respective homes.

Since then all her potential information sources shriveled up and died before she could even get anything from them.

Which brings us back to the present.

Yang hadn't personally seen Jaune handle any 'cases' since her arrival, but judging from the crying man sitting on the armchair with his head in his hands while said Sheriff watched quietly.

"So…" Jaune began slowly, "… if I'm getting this straight Billy. Martin, your neighbour, fucked your wife. Barbara, in a moment of weakness while you were out in the cornfields, am I right?"

Billy sniffled miserably, "Yes"

Jaune's cerulean blue eyes remained impassive, "Did he rape her?"

At the question, Billy's tears seemed to flow anew.

Yang felt bad for the guy.

Jaune waited for his question to be answered.

Finally finding a way to comport himself, Billy answered, "Not really…" he paused briefly before continuing, "Barb and I been fightin' for a bit, and she been lookin' for some way to spite me for a bit…" his eyes hardened, "… but she didn' invite him over and she sure as hell didn' open her legs for him" his hesitation came back, "She mighta' enjoyed it, but it wasn't her fault, I haven' touched her in two months and we both know she's a nympho! She was a wreck afta' it, she wouldn' stop begging me and even tried to kill 'erself 'cause she thought I wouldn' forgive her!"

Billy was breathing heavily at this point.

Jaune stared at the farmer for a few tense seconds before giving a small smile, "That's an unfortunate little tale you got there, your wife is a weak willed one…"

Billy looked like he wanted to throttle him for saying that, but one look at his 'smile' successfully cowed him.

"… but rape is rape, whether the victim enjoyed it or not..." his small smile did not change in the slightest, "… tell me Billy, will Martin be at Invernock Tavern this evening?"

Billy nodded slightly, already feeling intimidated now that he had gotten some of the sadness out of his system, "I think so… he goes there on Tuesdays and Thursdays and today's a Thursday"

Talk about stating the obvious.

"Very well then, I think our business here is done, your complaint will be properly addressed as soon as possible Mr. Bill Chambers, you have a good day"

Billy exited the cabin with haste, the small smile on Jaune's face letting him know that the matter would be addressed appropriately.

Yang's sense of foreboding increased.

 **~UNPLANNED~**

Invernock Tavern was not the only drinking house in the town of Ansel, but it was undeniably the most popular joint in the whole town. The reason for this being the simple fact that it had a wide variety of drinks to serve and was exempted from the unofficial, but glaringly obvious 'faction struggle' between the… well, armed forces of the town.

These being the local police force and the town militia of course.

It was a story the blonde brawler believed she would get to know in full later on. But she wasn't here for gossip at the moment.

She just needed to sate her curiosity, not like she had anything reasonable to do back in the cabin.

Yang sat on an isolated corner of the bar quietly nursing a single bottle of beer while quietly watching her… husband as he sat right in front of the bartender drinking directly from a seven hundred and fifty mililitre bottle of what appeared to be whiskey.

A quick sweep of her surrounding told her all she needed to know about the various patrons of this particular establishment.

They were nervous.

That didn't help her nerves one bit as the pit of unease in her stomach grew.

A new face stepped into the bar.

Yang gave him naught but a fleeting glance.

He took a seat two seats away from Jaune.

He placed his order, seemingly not taking notice of the town sheriff sitting nearby.

Despite the distance between them, Yang could have (and would have if necessary) sworn that a satisfied smirk crossed his face.

With a final gulp, the blond haired sheriff emptied the contents of his bottle of liquor…

… and then smashed the bottle on the ground.

The bar went quiet.

Jaune gave a slow chuckle before speaking again, "I think I deserve another bottle of whiskey Jerry, don't you think so?"

The bartender gulped loudly but did not hesitate to unlock the liquor cabinet behind him… and retrieve a bottle of gin instead.

"Sorry sheriff, we all out of whiskey. Will this do?"

Jaune grinned, "Well who am I to say no?" he gingerly grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the cap and proceeded to guzzle the drink down.

No one dared move a muscle.

The sheriff moved the bottle from his lips.

Roughly three quarters of the drink was gone.

Cerulean blue eyes snapped to the darkly dressed individual sitting two seats away.

"Martin Goodman…" his voice was chipper… excited even as he stared at the man.

"Can I call you the good man?"

Martin's brows furrowed in confusion… and trepidation, "Uhm… sure?"

Jaune nodded, "I see you've got a taste in dark clothing"

He nodded.

"Don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice that you've got this look on your face like you've accomplished something…"

Two empty seats became one empty seat.

"… so tell me, got some new property?"

"I don't thi…"

"Sold of some good quality produce for a pretty penny?"

No seating space remained.

"Finally married the woman of your dreams?"

"Look mister I…"

"Or maybe…" Jaune's thumb and index finger went to his chin as he cupped it, "… could it be that you fucked a weak willed whore and made yourself feel like a man?"

Dark brown eyes widened in fear.

Jaune's grin turned feral.

The Good man made to leave… before crashing down to the floor as a bottle of gin was smashed over his head.

His groan of pain turned into a scream of pain as a shard of glass found its way into his left eye.

Yang flinched in shock at the display of brutality and made to jump in defence of the brutalized civilian but a firm grip on her wrist made her whip her head back to face her captor.

… only to see nothing.

Sounds of struggling reached her ears drawing her attention back to the scene taking place.

Four men, all wearing black leather jackets with an emblem (one she could not make out at the moment) emblazoned on the back.

They held the screaming man down, spread eagle style.

Once again a firm hand gripped her wrist, holding her in place. She turned again nothing.

Jaune drew out a large hunting knife.

Martin's trousers came off.

The sheriff bent down.

The dark clad man screamed harder.

The blond's grin transitioned from feral to downright sadistic, "So this is the little stick that makes you feel like a man eh?"

His eyes gleamed with malice, "Let's do something about that shall we…"

Jaune began to cut.

Martin began to scream.

Yang could only stare in horror and revulsion.

 **AN: This… is a side project, nothing about it is planned, I just sit down and let it flow. Feel free to criticize the shit out of it (it helps me get better) but any complaints regarding OOCness will only inflate my review count… which isn't necessarily a bad thing.**

 **On second thought, just review as you please… please?**


End file.
